NTC temperature sensors are sensors which perform temperature measurements using a principle that a resistance of a conductor or a semiconductor varies as its temperature varies. In order to improve the accuracy of the measurement of a temperature of a planar object to be measured having a heat source by an NTC temperature sensor, a housing of the NTC temperature sensor is designed to be a plane. Whether a thermistor is in close contact with the housing of the NTC temperature sensor is an important factor which influences a reaction speed of the NTC temperature sensor. In an existing NTC temperature sensor, the thermistor is filled and sealed in an ordinary metal housing by using epoxy resin. Such a filling and sealing method has some shortcomings, for example, it cannot guarantee that the thermistor is in close contact with the inner side of the housing, resulting in a poor thermal conductivity effect, and thus failing to guarantee that the NTC temperature sensor timely reflects a change in the ambient temperature. Further, when the existing NTC temperature sensor measures a temperature of an object, heat radiated by heat sources around the object to be measured will affect the measurement result of the NTC temperature sensor, thereby resulting in inaccurate measurement.